A strike plate having a bolt receiving opening formed therein is generally attached by screws to a door jamb such that the latch bolt will extend into the strike plate opening when the door is closed. Strike plates have been connected to door jambs by a variety of structures in an effort to provide a strong secure structure.
Connection of a strike plate to a wooden door jamb by screws generally does not provide sufficient security to prevent opening of a door as by kicking or striking the door because the door jamb is relatively easily broken since the strike plate is generally attached near the edge of the wooden structure.
Typical apparatus devised heretofore to provide improved connector apparatus for strike plates is disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,846; U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,781; U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,848; U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,176; U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,530; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,890; U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,484; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,235.
Prior art patents disclose various types of lock guards and connectors driven into the wooden door jamb to provide structural reinforcing.
However, support structure for strike plates to provide security has generally required extensive modification of the strike plate itself and was not particularly adapted for installation in existing structures to provide an increased security.